Lillian Salvatore
Lillian Salvatore is a 190+ year old vampire living in Mystic Falls with her Family of Heretics, she is at odds with her two sons Stefan and Damon. she has recently spent time in 1903 prison world and was rumored to have killed 3000 people, she like her son Stefan is also a ripper. She will serve as a antagonist. History 1858 Lily had consumption and had become very sick, to which Giuseppe sent her away. While at a hospital, an unknown nurse gave her vampire blood and Lily eventually died of consumption, and completed her transition. She had then came back to Mystic Falls to see her sons and when she was with Stefan, she had felt her bloodlust come and afraid she would hurt her sons, she left. She then went to Europe and met each of the Heretics at different times and turned them. She had then considered them family and they had stuck with each other over the years. 1903 In 1903, Lillian helped a man named Enzo who was dying from consumption and who refused to let him on the boat because of his condition. She helped the man up and offered him a ride with her on the boat. Lily and her companions at some point boarded the boat. After Enzo wakes up, Lily explains to him why she is immune to consumption and that she has already had the disease and died from it. Later, in her cabin, she compels a doctor to give her his honest opinion of Enzo's condition. After that Lily considers whether or not to turn Enzo into a vampire, she is seen cutting her hand with a scalpel and catching her blood in a glass and giving it to Enzo to drink, also revealing that Enzo must of been about to die since vampire blood normally leaves the system in about a day. Lily and her companions, killed everyone on board and drained them. At some point she spares a man and compels him to enter Enzo's cabin and offer himself to him as a blood bag. At this point, Lily was no where to be seen so this implies that the Gemini Coven had ambushed them on the docks and imprisoned them in a prison world, where she remained there for over a century. Throughout The Vampire Diaries Fanfiction TBA Powers and Abilities Lilly Possess all the standard powers of a non original Vampire Personality Lily is a beautiful and strong woman and described as "articulate and caustic", she has a reputation for protecting the ones she loves at any cost. She is short tempered as she is terrifying when angered, as a Ripper, Lily is unpredictable, aggressive, violent and ruthless, traits she passed down to her youngest son Stefan, however, unlike Stefan, she has killed over 3000 people in Europe, also unlike Damon, she is unwilling to kill a pregnant woman, this shows that Lily has some morals. She managed to keep her ripper side under control, upon meeting the Heretics and turning them into vampire-witch hybrids. Lily is also suicidal, as after she returned to the real world without the heretics, her ripper side started to take control of her, unwilling to become that monster again, she tried to kill herself. Relationships Damon Salvatore: Damon is Lillian's first child and her oldest son with Giuseppe. Not much is known about Lily's relationship, background and history with the elder Salvatore but by the looks of their interactions in the episode of A Bird in a Gilded Cage where Damon is reunited with his mother for the first time in over a century, it seems as though Damon may have many deep rooted issues with Lillian. Much of the issues that Damon may have with Lillian could possibly have stemmed all the way back to his childhood. Lily and Damon's relationship might possibly be slightly strained as their interactions with each other so far have proven to be withdrawn, distant and somewhat cold in nature. Although, Damon could possibly be displaying cold behavior towards his mother because of the fact that she had abandoned her family and didn't say a word to them about her becoming a vampire. There are even moments where Damon comes off as downright hostile towards his mother and he obviously bears some degree of hostility and a bit of a grudge against her for abandoning her family. It is also very evident that in terms of looks and physical appearance, Damon takes after his mother, as there is a very strong physical resemblance between the two. Damon also seems to have gotten his mother's wit and sense of sarcasm. Interestingly enough, Damon also had a rather strained and difficult relationship with his father Giuseppe and the two didn't get along at all, the complete opposite of Stefan, who did have a rather close relationship with Giuseppe. Going by even more recent interaction between the two, it is clear that Damon has abandonment issues with his mother and that their relationship is very distant in nature. Stefan Salvatore: Stefan is Lillian's second child and her youngest son with Giuseppe. Not much is known about Lillian's relationship, background and history with the younger Salvatore, as they have not interacted together in the current times yet. However, according to Damon himself, Stefan was a "mama's boy", implying that Lillian and Stefan did share a very close bond and relationship during Stefan's childhood and also indicating that Stefan was possibly Lillian's favorite. Damon had even said that Stefan basically worshiped her and everything about her. Stefan has even referred to his mother as an "angel" simply because the last memory that he had of her was what Stefan assumed to be Lillian in angel form telling him that everything was going to be okay, despite the fact that she had "died" and was no longer with him and Damon. Personality and temperament wise, Stefan seems to have taken after Lillian. Lillian and Stefan seem to be quite a bit alike in terms of their personality, as both Lillian and Stefan were kind, gentle humans who had become more immoral and out of control when they were both turned into vampires. Lillian and Stefan both share the trait of being a Ripper vampire, a vampire that cannot control their hunger and their blood lust and kills their victims in the most gruesome and brutal ways. Because of their past sins and crimes as Ripper's, both Lillian and Stefan harbor a lot of torment and guilt. Although the two have not interacted yet, Damon and Elena assume that Lillian coming back from the "dead" will help Stefan to regain his humanity and will prove to be an emotional trigger for him, mostly because Stefan was very fond of Lillian. It turns out that Lillian is Stefan's emotional trigger, as seeing her and bringing him down memory lane brought Stefan's humanity back. Unlike Damon, Stefan was very happy and relieved to see his mother again after over a century, indicating that Stefan most likely had a closer relationship with Lillian than Damon did. Lorenzo: Lillian is the vampire who turned Lorenzo in 1903. While he was denied passage on a ship because of his sickness, Lily helped him get aboard the ship so he could see a doctor. As he calls her an angel, Lily nurtures him, doing her best to make him feel comfortable. Lily gives him her blood right before he dies so he could become a vampire and accompany her and become part of her family. But before Enzo wakes up, the Gemini Coven catches up with Lily and her traveling companions, locking them in a 1903 Prison World. Enzo is left alone, believing that Lily abandoned him. In I Never Could Love Like That, Enzo comes face to face with Lily at the Salvatore's boarding house. He is stunned, barely able to give an answer as she asks him if they met before. He then tells Sarah that Lily is the most dreadful woman he's ever met. In Because, Enzo goes to Mystic Grill to see Lily, wanting answers. Lily finally recognizes him, showing him affection but cupping his face to which he pulls away quickly, uncomfortable and angry. She explains to him that she has been imprisoned for the last 100 years. She then understands by Enzo’s surprised face that he truly thought that she left him alone as a monster back in 1903. She quickly apologizes and they continue chit-chatting. Later that night, she calls Enzo, scared of the fact she killed an innocent man. Enzo comforts her, as they hug. In I Never Could Love Like That, Enzo goes to Stefan for help, as he gets worried of Lily’s strange behavior since her loss of the Ascendant. After Lily’s captured and locked up in the Salvatore’s boarding house, Enzo is there when she wakes up, claiming that he wanted to make sure that she was in good hands. But as Stefan urges him to leave, he worries about her state, saying that she is fragile and should be around someone she trusts, in other words, him. He finally leaves, when Stefan insists, and tells her that he’ll come visit. Trivia TBA Gallery 6X17-74-Lily.jpg|Lillian Salvatore 6X17-115-Lily.jpg|Lilly 6X18-19-Lily.png|Lillian Salvatore (2) 6X18-70-Lily.png|Lilly and Damon 7X01-41-LilyEnzo.jpg|Lilly and Lorenzo 6X19-32-Lily.png|Lilly (2)